blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fading Futures - Official Roleplay Rules
Hello! This page, as hinted by the title, is the list of rules regarding the first main roleplay on the wiki, Fading Futures, made by Flame. These rules are to be followed at all times, and breaking them will have consequences decided by Icy and Embix. These rules only apply to the main roleplay Fading Futures, and not to other side roleplays or the second main one, Northern Stars. Please make sure you understand each rule before roleplaying, and if you see anyone who is confused or in the wrong, please tell them kindly. Thanks, ~'Winterwhisper' Rules * No godmodding in the slightest. Godmodding is basically when you control other people's characters to make them do what you want, whether by making them speak, act, fight, etc. Please do not force others to do anything, but also don't be unrealistic yourself, either. * Please don't be unreasonably overpowered. For example, an apprentice defeating a strong warrior single-pawed, or a medicine cat healing every patient in ten seconds. Make things as realistic as they are in warriors. However, do not take longer than needed and draw out scenes for a long time. The roleplay is more fun when it is moving and interactive. * Prophecies, plot ideas for the whole roleplay, meetings, and other types of warrior gatherings should all be run by Icy and Embix first. * No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. This means having characters that are perfect in every way, and are basically undefeatable, unbreakable, and good at everything. Once again, be realistic. * No magic beyond what's normally found in the books. Reincarnations, every once in a while, are acceptable, if approved by Icy and Embix. For this, a cat in StarClan must sacrifice their life in order for another StarClan cat to be reincarnated, to be fair. * Please keep it appropiate! No sexual, religious, or controversial posts or comments should be made. No swearing, personal attacks, or crude behavior is allowed. Please do not bring in heavy themes such as suicide, graphic violence, abuse, etc. Describe violence injuries in moderation, no more than what you would see in the Warriors books. * No arguing inside the roleplay. If this happens, please take it somewhere else, try to resolve it, or get help from the mods. * There should be no direct crossover between the Side Roleplays and the Main Roleplay. This means that no characters or plot can move from the Main Roleplay over into any Side Roleplay, and vice versa. Historical roleplays on the Side Roleplays board are acceptable, as they are not technically canon to the Fading Future threads and do not have direct, current crossovers. * In the four main groups, BlogClan, MarshClan, the Tribe of Melting Ice, and the Dusk Syndicate, there may be no kits without mothers or foster mothers. Any new kit made must have either a biological mother or a foster mother up until to their promotion. If you plan to make a kit without a biological mother there to care for them, you must ask someone with an open other character to foster that said kit. Juniperpool, Flowerpetal and I should not have to go running around finding foster mothers for each kit. It is your responsibility. * No unrealistic coat or eye colours. Eg: Neon pink eyes, green and purple tabby coats, cats with wings, unicorn horns, etc. * Unlimited characters allowed. (But please only make enough cats for you to use. We don't want a bunch of unused characters clogging up the allegiances or confusing Ember, Ice and I.) Allegiances are managed by me, Flowerpetal, Juniperpool, Emberdawn, and Iceflower. Do not edit them. They are here. * Please don't ignore people. If it is an accident, you may get back to them as soon as possible. * Please wait for your character(s) to be accepted before you begin roleplaying! Any roleplay posts you make before you're accepted will be allowed, but you will be immediately told about the rules and will have to wait after that. * Iceflower, Winterwhisper and Emberdawn are the three people who accept cats on the signups. Unless they say differently, do not roleplay a character accepted by anyone else. * You may not create more than three Outside the Territories, Twolegplace, or Other Mountains groups at a time. This means that you can not make more than three different groups and have them continue on in the roleplay. If a group is disbanded and you only have one or two, you can make another. This does not mean having the leader or ruler of a group; it means being the creator and of a group and making one that will be put on the allegiances and the roleplay. If you are still confused, ask me for more information. * StarClan cats are allowed to cross over into a Dark Forest territory anytime they like. On the contrary, Dark Forest cats are not allowed to over into StarClan, unless the barrier is broken. * Dark Forest cats may not take physical form and appear in the “living world” threads. They can influence and talk to cats through dreams and ideas, but they may not be physically there. * Once cats from StarClan or the Dark Forest fade away, they are also forgotten about permanently. * In the Dusk Syndicate, there are only allowed to be 8 heirs at any time, along with 1 first heir. The first heir should always be the oldest heir there is, if the roleplayer agrees, and no other problems arise. * The high positions are considered to be leader, deputy, medicine cat, and medicine cat apprentice in MarshClan and BlogClan. In the Dusk Syndicate, the leader and first heir are high positions. In the Tribe, only the stoneteller and their to-be are high positions. A person is limited to only two high positions at a time, but are encouraged to only have one. If you have a high position character that dies, you are allowed to have another in the future, as long as you do not surpass the limit of two at any time. * If any roleplayer of a character in a high position is inactive with that character for five months, that character will then be demoted and replaced. * And finally, if any roleplayer is inactive in the roleplay for two consecutive years, their characters will be removed from the roleplay and allegiances. If you've got any problems or questions, please ask Winter, Ice, or Ember! Category:Rules Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay